Sonnet 130
by Forever.Haunted
Summary: Hermione is teaching muggle studies at Hogwarts and the class gets surprise by the Potions Professsor. The lesson William Shakespeare and Love. Please enjoy! Less than 800 words. -COMPLETE-


Greetings, I had this story in the back of my head and now here you go. I do not have a beta so all my mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series unless you count me buy the movies and the books from a whole seller...No..No, didn't think so. Also I am not William Shakespeare nor am I related.

Hermione Granger has been the muggle studies Professor for over two years now. Enjoying the new change of scenery, after her and Ron broke up. Ron wanted her to stay at home, to become his house wife. She nearly broke everything in their flat that they owned. Soon after that they separated. Hermione was sitting on her desk in front of her 2nd Years Slytherin/Gryffindor class it was her 3rd period.

"Now that I had you read the book of William Shakespeare Sonnets for after schoolwork" Hermione crossed the room. "Does anyone have a favorite sonnet? Please read aloud."

The class was silent. She knew that no one had read the book she gave them for after schoolwork. Hermione sighed in disappointment. Unbeknownst to her, Professor Snape slipped into the classroom and took a seat behind the students. When he heard her sight he stood up, straightened his coat, and started with a sonnet of his liking.

"My mistress eyes are nothing like the sun; Coral is far more red than her lips' red; if snow be white, then her breasts are dun; if hairs be wires, black wires grew on her head.

I have seen roses damask'd, red and white, but no such roes see I in her cheeks; And in some perfume is there more delight than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know that music hath a far more pleasing sound; I grant I never saw goddess go; my mistress when she walked treads on the ground; and yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare." His silky voice finished. All of the students had turned to see the man who the voice belonged to. Many with disbelief, others is awe, and Hermione shook off a shiver his eyes had been on hers the whole time.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Hermione smiled. She turned back to her students. "I want all of you to do at least a 2 foot long essay, at least." Her tone turned serious. Many of her students wanted to protest but she interrupted them.

"Class dismissed." All of the students filed out of the class room groaning on their way out. Professor Snape walked to Hermione. When he was within arm's reach he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's nice to see you outside of the dungeon, Severus." She smiled to him.

"You are the only one to get me to come out." Severus bent down to kiss her on the lips. A lone Gryffindor student saw the moment then silently walked into the room to grab his book then left.

Hermione and Severus became friend when he needed another set of hands to help him with his potions, She stayed until the potion was correct, then they started dating but he refused to let anyone know except the one person he had to let know; The Headmistress.

Severus escorted Hermione for lunch to the Great Hall. It seemed louder than normal which meant gossip. When they walked in the hall seemed to silence a bit. Hermione took her seat then Severus took his next to hers. When they started eating the hall became loud again. Severus wasn't sure what this meant but he seemed to give some murderous glares to some of the student to look his way, which seemed more then he was use to.

After lunch Severus had Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Potions class he heard one of the Gryffindor girls talking about how he and Hermione made a cute couple.

"50 Points from Gryffindor." Severus stared at the 6th year student. "Anyone else would like points taken?" Severus drawled. His classed had been silenced and he began teaching again.

All Severus heard for the past 2 month was about Hermione and him; and yet when Severus heard anything about love, Granger, kissing, or anything else he would 50 points from anyone even in his own house, which rarely happens. Hermione thought it was adorable and she knew that when Severus popped the question she wouldn't be bombarded with a million questions or would she?

I hope I didn't butcher this. As Always please Review

Thank you!


End file.
